Back to the Light
by Twisted Elegance
Summary: What happens when Namine and Roxas find a way to split from Kairi and Sora? R&R please!
1. Two Souls, One Body

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Two Souls, One Body

Kairi looked out her bedroom window. The sun was setting over the ocean, and she always loved to watch the beautiful sunset.

"I wonder how many times Naminé saw something so beautiful before she and I became one," Kairi thought out loud.

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as these islands," said Naminé's voice in Kairi's head, "You're so lucky to have lived here all of these years! All I had was the white room and the darkness."

Kairi laughed. "Well, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon!"

With that Kairi went to bed. When she woke up the next morning she saw Riku and Sora racing each other on the beach. She smiled when she saw them. The two used to be rivals, almost competing for Kairi's affection.

"Look how much older and mature Sora has gotten," Kairi thought.

She heard a giggle in her head.

"He's definitely not as impressive as Riku though," Naminé giggled, "You have to admit that!"

Kairi thought for a minute and smiled. "Well, you have to like Sora more Naminé! 'Cause whether you like it or not, he's the one who I'm going to be with!"

"Well..." Naminé started.

"And besides," Kairi said in a bragging-like tone, "You can't do anything about it! This is my body, and we're going to do what I want!"

"Ugh..." Naminé said, sounding defeated, "It's not fair. Sometimes I wish that I could split from you again!"

Kairi just smiled. "Well, one day maybe... But not now! Hey! Let's go outside and see the boys!"

"Okay," Naminé said quietly, as Kairi ran out of her house towards the boys.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said, as she caught up with them.

Riku and Sora stopped, and walked towards her.

"Hi Kairi..." Riku said quietly.

Riku had always secretly liked Kairi, but he had also always known that Sora was the one for her. First of all, he was a year older than both of them. Second of all, Kairi and Sora both liked each other, and finally, Riku had always thought he was little too serious and mature for Kairi. Still, he couldn't help but liking her. Sometimes he even wished that there were two of her; there would be one for him and one for Sora.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi giggled before turning to Sora, "Hey Sora! How are you today?"

"I'm good Kairi!" Sora said, with his big grin on his face, "How are you?"

Soon the two were talking, completely forgetting about Riku. The exclusion made Riku upset. He knew that Kairi had never liked him as much as she had always liked Sora. Naminé noticed Riku's sadness immediately though. She started ignoring Sora and Kairi's flirting, and she started searching for a way out of Kairi's body. Eventually, she found a door inside Kairi's heart.

"This better get me out!" Naminé exclaimed as she touched the door.

With her touch the door opened. It was a door filled with light.

"Well," Naminé said with a gulp, "Here goes nothing!"

With that, Naminé ran into the light, not knowing where she may end up.


	2. Sora and Roxas

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Sora and Roxas**

Kairi and Sora were eagerly talking, and Roxas was eagerly listening. Roxas (although it was a little out of his power to not) liked to listen to Kairi and Sora's conversations. They reminded him of Naminé. He looked out through Sora's perspective and saw Kairi. Although she was Naminé's other half, Roxas didn't think that she was as great as Naminé. He wanted to be separate from Sora and be able to be with Naminé, not just see her through Sora and Kairi like he was now. Roxas was watching Kairi when suddenly she got wobbly and fell over.

"Kairi!" Sora cried, picking her up off of the sand.

Roxas was in shock.

"What just happened?" he asked Sora.

"I don't know!" Sora yelled picking up Kairi and desperately looking for a reason on why she had just collapsed.

"Look, Sora let's just wait to see what happens!" Roxas said, trying to calm Sora down, "I'm sure she'll be fine in a few minutes!"

"But it's Kairi!" Sora yelled, "What if her heart has gotten taken away from her again? I can't just wait for something bad to happen!"

"I'm sure it's nothing huge Sora!" Roxas shouted in frustration.

In truth, Roxas was really worried too. Well why wouldn't he be? Whatever happens to Kairi happens to Naminé too… Doesn't it?

"Sora, I think if you just bring Kairi back to her house-" Roxas started

"And then what!" Sora interrupted, "Her parents will think I did something to her! I can't bring her back to her house!"

Roxas sighed. Both he and Sora were extremely stubborn. They weren't going to get anywhere anytime soon.

"So what are you going to do then?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"Roxas, be quiet!" Sora said, holding Kairi in his arms, "This is no time for you to be annoying me with your questions!"

This ticked Roxas off a fair bit. It was at that moment he decided that it was up to him if anything was going to be done for Naminé and Kairi.

"There has to be a way out of here," Roxas thought to himself, "Like, a door of some sort, or maybe a portal…"

He started searching for a door of some form. Eventually he found a door in Sora's heart. He touched the door and found the same blinding light that Naminé had found.

"Aw man! This is so bright!" Roxas said in frustration, "But I guess I have to go through… For Naminé!"

With that, Roxas ran into the light. At the same time, Sora collapsed onto the sand while still holding Kairi.


	3. Return to Reality

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Return to Reality**

As soon as she stepped through the door Naminé felt like she was falling.

"Oh no!" she cried, "What have I done!"

She felt like she was falling head first down a bottomless hole.

"I wonder what'll happen to me now," she thought closing her eyes.

After what seemed like hours, she could hear water.

"What's happening?" she said, opening her eyes, "Water!"

Splash! Naminé hit the water head first. She struggled to surface. Once she had managed that, she looked around. She saw a sandy shoreline covered with palm trees and shrubs. Down a little ways from where she was there was a wooden bridge leading to a smaller island. She then realized where she was.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped, "I'm in Destiny Islands!"

Suddenly she saw Riku swimming out to her. He had seen her falling from the sky, and he went to go see what was happening. She swam as fast as she could towards the shore, but she didn't seem to be going anywhere. Riku then jumped into ocean and swam towards her.

"Naminé?" he said, grabbing her in his arms, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be one with Kairi right now?"

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Naminé said quietly, "All I remember is a big door of light, and I stepped in!"

Riku brought her onto the shore and they sat beside each other, both facing the waves.

"I wonder what's happening to Kairi right now," Naminé said softly, "I'm worried that I might've done something to hurt her by coming here.

Riku saw the concern in Naminé's eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine Naminé," Riku said, looking into her eyes.

"I hope so," Naminé said, looking into Riku's eyes before abruptly looking down, "I don't know though. I don't know how I would handle losing half of myself!"

Just as she said that, Naminé caught a playful gleam in Riku's eyes.

"What's so funny?" Naminé said, cocking her head inquisitively.

"Well, I just think that you're doing well so far!" Riku laughed, "You ARE without your other half, aren't you?"

Naminé thought for a minute and giggled.

"Well, I guess you're right Riku!" Naminé giggled, "I AM without my other half!"

"Yeah, well," Riku said while trying to hold in his laughter, "I'm just a genius like that!"

"Of course you are Riku!" Naminé said, laying her head on Riku's arm.

Riku looked down and smiled. It was just as if Kairi liked him.

* * *

Roxas was pulling himself onto the shoreline. 

"I must be in Destiny Islands," Roxas said to himself as he dragged himself up onto the shore.

Once he was on land, he dusted the sand off of his clothes and looked around. He was near what seemed like an obstacle course.

"Hey! I remember Sora and Riku coming here!" he exclaimed.

Roxas ran around the obstacle course a few times before he got bored.

"Wow! That felt great to actually do it instead of having Sora do it in my place!" he said.

He then noticed a hole near a yellow star.

"I wonder where this leads!" he said, making his way over to the hole, "I guess it's time for me to find out!"

He jumped through the hole and ended up on the other side of the island.

"So that's where this hole leads!" Roxas said, as he landed beside a waterfall, "I wonder where I can find everyone!"

Roxas climbed on top of a palm tree to find Riku and Naminé together on the beach.

"What's Naminé doing here!" he exclaimed.

Roxas stood up in anger which resulted in him almost falling off the tree.

"Phew, that was close!" Roxas said, "But why is Naminé here! And why is HE with MY girl!"

Suddenly, Naminé and Riku got up and went towards a boat. They then got in the boat and Riku rowed them towards another island.

"I have to follow them somehow," Roxas said in disgust, "But how am I going to do it?"


	4. Half of What Was There Before

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Half of What Was There Before**

Roxas looked around the island and noticed that there was another boat next to the dock.

"I'll just use this boat to catch up to them!" Roxas jeered as he jumped off the palm tree,  
"Then I'll surprise Naminé! I know she'll be ecstatic to see me!"

He leapt into the boat and paddled as hard as he could. Soon he was a few meters behind the boat Naminé and Riku were in.

"Naminé!" Roxas called out, standing up in his boat.

Naminé jumped and looked around.

"I swear I just heard Roxas, Riku!" Naminé said, trying to find Roxas.

"Naminé!" Roxas said, jumping up and down in the boat.

Roxas' jumping rocked the boat so much that the boat tipped over and he fell into the water.

Naminé heard the splash and turned around abruptly.

"Roxas!" she yelled, watching the still rippling water.

She looked back at Riku before diving into the water after Roxas. Riku tried to grab her arm to stop her from going into the water, but to no avail.

Roxas struggled to surface. Even though Sora was a fantastic swimmer, Roxas shortly discovered that he didn't know how to swim.

"I've just started and I've already failed…" Roxas thought as he sunk into the depths of the ocean, "Naminé…"

"Roxas I'm coming!" Naminé yelled as she swam towards where Roxas was sinking.

With one swift movement she dove into the water and swam to where Roxas was. She grabbed onto his waist and pulled him up to the surface. Roxas was gasping for breath, and Naminé swam them over to Riku's boat.

"Naminé…" Roxas said as she got him into Riku's boat, "Thank you…"

With that Roxas passed out.

"Riku, we have to get him to safety!" Naminé said, jumping into the boat, "How fast can we get him to the islands in which your homes are on?"

"It'll just be a few minutes Naminé!" Riku said staring at Roxas.

"Well…" Naminé started, "Start paddling!"

Riku immediately picked up the paddles and started paddling as fast as he could. In less than five minutes they were on the shore of the other island.

"Oh no!" Naminé said as she pulled Roxas out of the boat, "I can't just go anywhere on this island and leave Roxas there! Kairi doesn't even have her house on this island! Where are Roxas and I going to stay?"

"Naminé, you and Roxas can stay at my house if you wish," Riku said, picking up Roxas in his arms, "My parents won't mind, I'll just say that you two are new to the island!"

"Oh Riku, thank you so much!" Naminé said while clapping and jumping up and down.

"Hurry now, we need to get Roxas a comfortable place to rest!" Riku said, running off towards his house.

"Hey!" Naminé yelled, "Wait for me!"

She sped after him, but she was still not fast enough to catch up to him.  
Riku thought that it was great having Naminé with him. But he was also afraid. Now that Roxas was in the outside world, he knew that Naminé would fall for Roxas instead. After all, Kairi HAD fallen for Sora. Why would Naminé be any different? He then decided that he would have to make the first move on their relationship. If he could get Naminé to love him, then it would be even better than being with Kairi!

* * *

Kairi and Sora got up out of their heap on the sand. 

"What happened?" Kairi said, looking at Sora.

"I'm not quite sure Kairi," Sora said, looking out at the water, "But something doesn't feel right; almost as if part of me is-"

"Missing," Kairi said, joining Sora's gaze of the ocean, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Exactly!" Sora said, "But I doubt it can be very much."

"You're right Kairi!" Sora said with a laugh, "Well, do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure!" Kairi said smiling, "But don't you think that Riku will be jealous?"

"I'm sure he won't mind!" Sora said, "But hey! My boat is gone!"

"You can share my boat with me," Kairi said, running towards the boat, "Last one there has to row!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sora said, running after Kairi.

Sora couldn't wait for the rest of the summer. He knew that he and Kairi would have a nice, non-interrupted summer together. But he had NO idea about what was going to happen next.


	5. Recovery and Realization

**Hey guys!  
I just wanted to thank those of you who commented on my story! It means a lot to me, and it really motivates me to write more! And believe it or not, your feedback and suggestions actually DO have some input about what's going to happen in the story. (Example: This story was originally going to be a Naminé/Riku story, but it's probably going to turn out to be a Naminé/Roxas story or a "Naxas" as Blackwing Angel puts it)**

**On another note, I've also redone most of chapter 2, do to the truth and realization of that it really was lacking and cheesy :-D Well, I guess you want to get on with the story, so please enjoy! I hope you guys continue to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Recovery and Realization**

Sora rowed the boat he and Kairi were in towards the island his house was on.

"This is so romantic," Sora thought to himself, "You were right Roxas! Everything did turn out to be okay in the end!"

Sora waited for Roxas' 'I told you so' or another witty reply. But there was no answer.

"Hmm… That's odd," Sora thought out loud as he continued to paddle the boat.

"What's odd Sora?" Kairi said, looking at him with worry.

"Well," Sora started, "You may think I'm crazy, but I usually have conversations with Roxas in my head! And I usually hear his voice every five seconds!"

"Really!" Kairi exclaimed, "That happens between me and Naminé all the time! But ever since we woke up on the beach…"

"There hasn't been any voice!" Sora said, jumping up in the boat.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, pulling Sora back into a sitting position, "Everyone knows that you aren't supposed to stand up in a boat!"

"Sorry Kairi!" Sora laughed, picking up the paddles and paddling once more, "But I haven't heard Roxas' voice for a while! I'm getting worried!"

Kairi nodded and looked down at her feet.

"You're right," she said quietly, "I'm worried about Naminé right now too."

"Well, we're almost at the shore!" Sora said, jumping out of the boat and pulling it up onto the shore, "Let's just go have some dinner, and talk about all of this later."

"Okay!" Kairi said cheerfully as she jumped out of the boat, "I hope your mom didn't make meat loaf for dinner…"

* * *

Roxas ran through Twilight Town and towards the old mansion. He couldn't find any of his friends anywhere, and when he was there before, Naminé was the only one that was able to see him. He ran up the hill and used his keyblade to open the large, black gates. He then ran into the mansion. He defeated several nobodies and made his way to the white room. There he found Naminé sprawled out on the floor. 

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled over and over again, "Naminé!"

"Roxas!" yelled Naminé's voice.

"What?" Roxas said in a confused tone.

Suddenly Roxas' world became white, and he found Naminé peering over him. He was lying on a bed, and he wasn't in the mansion anymore.

"What-?" Roxas said sitting up abruptly, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house," Riku said, walking into the room, "In my room to be precise."

Riku's room was very simple. It had a bed, a small chest in the corner, a wooden wardrobe, and a wooden desk and chair.

"How'd I get here?" Roxas asked.

"You were drowning in the ocean," Riku said, sitting down on the wooden chair.

"Remember?" Naminé giggled.

Roxas thought for a minute before lying back down on the bed.

"Oh man, I remember now!" Roxas said putting his hand on his forehead, "That was the scariest moment ever! All because I was afraid of losing you Naminé."

"Aw! That's so sweet Roxas!" Naminé said, giving him a small hug.

Riku suddenly went serious on them and ruined the moment.

"We should let Roxas rest up, Naminé" he said, grabbing Naminé by the arm, "My parents both know you two are here. The bathroom is down the hall if you feel like taking a bath. We'll be outside if you need us."

"Uh…Okay!" Roxas said, jumping up of the bed.

"We'll see you once you're cleaned up!" Naminé called as Riku pulled her out of his room.

"Of course you will," Roxas said to himself while smiling, "I wouldn't miss seeing Naminé for the world."


	6. When Two Ends Meet

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – When Two Ends Meet**

Naminé and Riku sat beside each other on the stoop outside of Riku's house. The two were waiting for Roxas to join them outside.

"I'm glad Roxas is okay," Naminé said smiling, looking down at her feet.

"I'm just glad that you knew how to swim!" Riku laughed, "It wouldn't have been good if I had to go pull both of you out of the water!"

Naminé giggled. Riku was like an older brother to her; he was always teasing her, yet he seemed to be watching out for her as well.

"Well, you're a strong swimmer!" She giggled, "I'm sure it wouldn't have been that hard!"

Riku just smiled.

"Naminé, of course it wouldn't be hard to pull you out of the water," he said in a more serious tone, "It would be just fine because… I would do ANYTHING for you!"

Naminé averted her gaze from her feet and looked at Riku.

"What?" she said startled, looking into Riku's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Riku said, moving his face closer to Naminé's, "Like this."

Riku suddenly put his mouth over Naminé's and kissed her. Naminé was surprised like this. She really didn't think of Riku as a boyfriend; she really only loved him as a brother. When Riku pulled away from the kiss, he saw tears in Naminé's eyes.

"Naminé, what's-" Riku started.

"I can't do this Riku," Naminé said, standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry…"

With that Naminé ran towards the shoreline. Riku just looked down and shook his head.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, "All I wanted was for Naminé to love me, and I've made her miserable! Not only have I lost Kairi, but I've lost Naminé now too!"

He got up off of his stoop and looked to where Naminé had run to. She was now in his boat paddling towards the other island.

"I've scared her off too," Riku sighed, "What am I going to tell Roxas when he gets up?"

* * *

"This is really good meat loaf!" Kairi said, eating some of the meat loaf that Sora's mom had made for dinner. 

"I told you that my mom had improved her recipe!" Sora jeered, eating some of his meat loaf.

"We're always happy to have you over for dinner, Kairi!" Sora's mom said, sitting down at the table with the two teenagers, "So are you two dating yet?"

"Mom!" Sora said, chocking on some of the meat loaf.

Kairi just giggled.

"Well, thanks for having me over, Sora!" Kairi said, bringing her plates to the sink, "I think it's time for me to be getting back home!"

"You're always welcome in our home, Kairi!" Sora's mom said, smiling at Kairi.

"See you tomorrow!" Kairi said, waving as she walked out the door.

Kairi walked out of Sora's house giggling.

"Are you two dating yet?" Kairi giggled, thinking about what Sora's mom had said, "Sora hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet! I wonder what Naminé would think…"

Kairi got into her boat and paddled back to the other island. When she got there she tied her boat to the dock and ran to her house. When she got there she ran into her room, still laughing about Sora. When she opened the door, she found Naminé lying on her bed crying.

"NAMINÉ!" Kairi exclaimed, rushing towards her bed, "How in the world did you get here!"

Naminé jolted to an upright position.

"Oh, Kairi…" Naminé sniffed.

Kairi handed her a tissue and sat down on the bed beside her.

"What happened, Naminé?" Kairi asked, "How did you get here? And why are you sad?"

"It's a long story about how I got here," Naminé said quietly, "But shortly after arriving here I found Riku."

"Well, Riku's a nice guy!" Kairi said, smiling, "But what happened between you and Riku?"

"Well I love him Kairi," Naminé sniffed, "But not as a lover! I love him as a brother! But he wants more from me! He wants to be my lover Kairi, and I-"

Naminé took a minute to compose herself before finishing the sentence.

"I'm in love with Roxas, Kairi," she said quietly.

"Well, how do you know Riku wants to be your boyfriend?" Kairi asked, while handing Naminé another tissue.

"He kissed me Kairi," Naminé said, staring at the floor, "He kissed me."

Kairi was in shock.

"Riku kissed you!" she exclaimed, getting up off the bed, "I can't believe it! I oughta-"

"Well I didn't exactly pull away," Naminé interrupted, "I just ran off on him after it was over. I don't know what to do Kairi!"

"How about we sleep on it, okay?" Kairi said, hugging Naminé, "Everything for both you and I are kind of a blur right now; I think our heads will clear up during the night and we'll be in our right minds in the morning. Okay?"

Naminé just nodded.

"Okay then!" Kairi said, clapping her hands, "Now where are we going to have you sleep tonight?"

"I can sleep on the floor…" Naminé said, getting up off of the bed.

"No! We can't have you do that!" Kairi said, looking around her room, "I know!"

Kairi ran out of the room and came back with a sleeping bag and a few pillows.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, and you can have the bed!" Kairi said, "And no arguing, because I'm not changing my mind!"

"Thank you so much, Kairi," Naminé said smiling, tucking herself into Kairi's bed, "You're always there whenever I pull you into situations!"

"No problem Naminé!" Kairi said, getting into the sleeping bag, "After all, it's not everyday that you come face to face with your half!"

Both girls giggled at this comment. After talking for a bit, both girls were fast asleep. They were going to be ready for whatever awaited them the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas had had another nap while in Riku's house. When he woke up, he found no one else in the room. He then proceeded outside to find no one there. 

"Naminé said that she would be here!" Roxas exclaimed, looking around, "I hope she didn't run off with Riku!"

Angrily, Roxas kicked a stone on the ground.

"I know! I'll go back to the other island! Maybe Kairi will know where she is!"

Roxas then ran towards the shoreline to find that there were no boats there.

"Ah!" he exclaimed when he realized that there weren't any boats left, "What am I going to do now?"

He sadly gazed at the ocean and saw the other island in the distance.

"Naminé!" he yelled suddenly, "Where are you!"


	7. Sora Vs Roxas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the world, locations, or characters used in this fanfic. They have all been created and are owned by the makers of Kingdom Hearts :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Sora Vs.Roxas**

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled, "Where are you?"

* * *

"What?" Sora said suddenly,"

Sora had just been putting the dishes away in the dishwasher when he heard Roxas calling.

"How can this be?" Sora thought out loud, dropping the dishes he was holding, "He can't be here!"

Sora ran out the door of his house and saw Roxas on the shoreline.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled angrily running up to him, "What are you doing here!"

"Wha-" Roxas started, turning around.

Sora pushed Roxas into the water.

"You being here could mess up the worlds!" Sora yelled, "What if something happens? You have to become one with me right now!"

"I won't!" Roxas yelled, getting out of the water, "I'm not going anywhere until I find Naminé!"

"What!" Sora said in a surprised tone, "She's here too! Where is she!"

"I don't know!" Roxas said, turning around towards the other island, "I think she's over there. But I'm not sure…"

"Well how about you become one with me, and then we'll both go tell her to become one with Kairi again," Sora said, still trying to convince Roxas to become one with him.

"No!" Roxas said, turning around and glaring at Sora, "I'm going to go get Naminé by myself!"

"No you aren't!" Sora said, "Once we're together, we're both going to go get her!"

"No!" Roxas yelled.

"No!" Sora yelled back.

"Grr…" Both of them growled, trying to stare the other one down. Eventually they both turned away and pouted.

After a few minutes Sora finally turned to Roxas and said, "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere."

"It's because you're too stubborn," Roxas said, still turned away from Sora.

"What!" Sora fumed, "I'm not stubborn!"

"Let's just find a way to solve our argument," Roxas said calmly.

"That's easy!" Sora said, "The only logical way is that we join!"

Suddenly Roxas turned around and summoned his two keyblades.

"Let's battle Sora," Roxas said, "The winner gets his way!"

"But I don't wanna," Sora stammered.

Roxas dove at him with his keyblades. Luckily for Sora, he was able to quickly summon his keyblade and block the attack.

"I don't want to fight you Roxas!" Sora yelled, in an attempt to hit Roxas with his keyblade.

"There's no other choice!" Roxas yelled, managing to hit Sora to the ground with his oathkeeper.

"We can help Naminé together!" Sora yelled while being pinned to the ground with Roxas' oblivion.

"I told you already!" Roxas shouted, "This is something I have to do alone!"

"But-" Sora said.

"Admit I win and I go my way, and I won't plunge my oblivion into your heart," Roxas said, pushing the oblivion closer to Sora's body.

"Okay, okay!" Sora said in haste, "You win! You can go get Naminé yourself!"

Roxas withdrew his keyblades and jumped back a bit.

"Then stay out of my way Sora," he said, turning on his heel and walking away, "I can and WILL save Naminé myself."

"You're positive that you don't want me to help!" Sora shouted.

Roxas just ignored him.

"Tomorrow it will be," Roxas said, looking out at the now sunset lit sea, "Tomorrow I will get to  
that island and find Naminé, one way or another."


	8. Three's a Crowd

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chappy up! I had a long stretch of writer's block, and then stuff came up and… Ya:D  
But now the chapter is here, and the rest should come shortly because I have a pretty good idea of how the story is going to go from here! WHOOT! Anyways, enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

**-Yakkie**

**Disclaimer: I have not created and do not own any of the characters, places, and worlds in this fanfic. They are rightfully owned and have been created by the makers of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Three's a Crowd  
**

"I thought I would never have to do this again," Riku said, sitting on the other side of the island, "But I know now that it's there were I truly belong, no matter what anyone else says." 

Riku suddenly jumped to his feet at the sound of blades clashing.

"Roxas must've found Sora," Riku smiled, looking at the ground, "I doubt those two could get very far while living in the same world."

Riku looked out at the ocean before lifting his hand and opening a dark portal.

"Good bye Destiny Islands… Again," Riku said before stepping through the portal, "Again the darkness leads me away from this realm."

"Good morning Kairi!" Naminé said as Kairi opened her eyes.

Naminé had woken up early, and was eager to talk to Kairi.

"Ugh…" Kairi mumbled as she closed her eyes and rolled back over, "It's too early to get up, Naminé!"

"Nonsense!" Naminé said as she leaped out of the bed, "The sun is up! That makes it the perfect time to get up! Besides, your clock says that it's seven thirty already!"

"SEVEN THIRTY!" Kairi cried, bolting up in the sleeping bag, "That's so early!"

"Is it really?" Naminé said, making Kairi's bed, "I woke up at quarter after five this morning!"

"How are you my other half, yet you can get up so much easier than me?" Kairi said, slowly getting out of the sleeping bag, "That doesn't seem very logical to me!"

"Maybe it's because our predicament is so strange in the first place," Naminé shrugged, "I'm feeling a lot better today!"

"That's great! Listen, maybe we can go find Riku today and tell him how you feel!" Kairi said, running a comb through her hair.

"Maybe," Naminé said, looking out Kairi's window, "I'm not too sure Roxas would like that though…"

"WHAT!" Kairi cried, "Sure you said you loved Roxas, but you never said that he was actually here!"

"I guess I left out that one small detail last night," Naminé said, looking down, "Riku and I saved Roxas from drowning in the ocean, but I think Riku is jealous. If Roxas sees me with Riku, I'm afraid something will happen! Oh, but I really don't want either of them to get hurt!"

"You've really gotten yourself into a mess Naminé," Kairi said, shaking her head, "I wonder if there's anyway this situation could get worse!"

"Oh, it could be a lot worse Kairi," Naminé giggled, "We could both be stuck in the World That Never Was with both Riku, Roxas, and Sora lost to the darkness and no one to save us. Organization XIII could be restored to full power, and they could be trying to harness the power of Kingdom Hearts again!"

"Shut up!" Kairi giggled, playfully hitting Naminé on her arm, "Crazy stuff like that isn't going to happen right now! I mean social wise, and what normal teenagers put up with, not crazy princesses like us, and sexy keyblade wielders!"

"Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed.

"I'm just teasing you Naminé," Kairi laughed, "You are so naïve!"

"I am not!" Naminé said again, blushing.

"Sure you aren't," Kairi laughed, stopping suddenly, "Wait! Did you just hear that?"

A voice was calling Naminé from outside.

"Naminé!" the voice yelled, "Are you there?"

"That sounded like… like," Naminé started enthusiastically.

"Roxas!" Kairi said, finishing the sentence and grabbing Naminé by the hand, "C'mon we better go see if it's really him!"

Naminé nodded quickly, and the two girls ran out of the house.

* * *

"She better be here on this island," Roxas said, looking around. 

He had spent all night building a raft to take to the other island. It had taken him a long time to cut down the palm trees needed to make the raft, and it took him even longer to find a rope.

"I feel like I have somehow done this before," Roxas had thought to himself while he was building the raft, "But at the same time, this feels completely new to me!"

After he had tied the cut down palm trees together with the rope, he figured that he'd need a piece of cloth or material of some sort to use as a sail. He had looked around the island when he found what he thought was Sora's house. Sora's boxers were hanging on a clothesline outside the house, and Roxas decided that they would make an adequate sail. After the raft was finally finished, the sun was starting to rise.

"Yes!" Roxas said, jumping on his raft while it was still on the sand, "I think I'm ready to go!"

Suddenly his mind flashed back to when Naminé had saved him from drowning. Roxas jumped, and he was immediately not as keen on his idea of going across to the other island.

"Maybe I should make a life vest or something…" Roxas had said, looking around for something to suit his needs.

Eventually he ended up at Sora's house again. He noticed that Sora's jacket and pants were also on the clothesline.

"If I blow air in these and tie them shut with palm leaves, then they should be able to serve as flotation devices!" Roxas exclaimed, grabbing them off the clothesline.

He did just that, and soon, he was on his way to the other island. He managed to get there without tipping the raft or falling off, which was a fantastic feat for him. Once he had reached the shoreline he swiftly jumped off the raft and started shouting Naminé's name.

"Naminé!" Roxas shouted, praying that she was with Kairi on the island.

"Roxas!" he heard her shout, as she and Kairi ran out of Kairi's house.

"Oh my goodness!" Roxas said running up and hugging her, "I'm so glad you're okay! Did Riku do anything to you!"

Roxas leaned in to kiss Naminé, but then remembered Kairi.

"Well…" Roxas said, pulling away from Naminé and clearing his throat, "Did Riku do anything to you?"

"Umm well…." Naminé said, looking down at her feet.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kairi said quietly.

She really felt like Naminé and Roxas needed a time alone.

"Umm… would you mind?" Naminé asked her sincerely.

"No problem!" Kairi said, walking off, "After all! Three's a crowd!"

Naminé waited until Kairi had gone back into the house before turning and facing Roxas.

"Let's go sit by the shore, Roxas" Naminé said, taking his hand and leading him towards the shoreline.

Once they got there, they sat down and looked out at the sea.

"The sea sure is pretty here," Naminé said, looking out at the beautiful waters.

"Yeah, it is," Roxas said, giving Naminé a convicting glance, "But something's not right! You never answered me when I asked about Riku! What happened!"

"Riku…" Naminé said flatly as she continued to look out at the water, "Roxas… He…He…"

"C'mon Naminé!" Roxas said, "Just tell me!"

"He kissed me!" Naminé said quickly, looking down at her feet.

"WHAT!" Roxas said, jumping up onto both feet, "HE KISSED YOU! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY-"

"It's okay Roxas," Naminé said quietly, looking back out the sea, "It's… fine."

"Fine!" Roxas shouted, "FINE! Oh I see! You really do love Riku more than me! I knew the whole time Naminé! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Roxas!" Naminé said, jumping up on her feet, "It's not like that at all! Riku is like an older brother to me!"

"Yeah!" Roxas sneered turning away from her, "How do I know-"

Suddenly Naminé turned him around, grabbed onto his head, and kissed him. Roxas was stunned. He really was sure that Naminé loved Riku. After what seemed like forever, Naminé pulled away and looked Roxas in the eyes.

"I love you, Roxas," Naminé said, "I love you, and only you."

"Naminé..." Roxas said slowly, still looking her in the eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

"They're so cute!" Kairi said from inside her house. 

She had watched the whole scene from the window. Suddenly her phone rang, and she ran to go pick it up.

"Hello?" Kairi answered.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said on the other side.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi said cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

"Umm listen, this may sound a bit strange..." Sora said into the phone, "But all my clothes have gone missing! Do you know anything that has to do with this?"

Kairi walked over to the window to look outside for any clues. She immediately spotted Roxas' raft.

"Believe it or not, I actually do!" Kairi giggled into the phone.

"What!" Sora exclaimed, "What happened to them!"

Kairi thought for a minute before deciding that it was probably better to leave Naminé and Roxas on their own for a little while longer.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Kairi giggled as she hung up the phone, "Poor Sora, never knows what's really happening!"

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora yelled into the now dead phone, "Ugh!" 

Suddenly, Sora started to feel funny. He decided to go downstairs to get a drink of water, but he realized that as he passed his bedroom mirror he looked almost transparent.

"What!" Sora, astonished with the fact that he could see right through himself. With that Sora felt light-headed and he fainted, landing on his cold, bedroom floor.


	9. Fading

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds or characters used in this fanfic. They have been created by and are rightfully owned by the creators of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Fading**

Kairi had gone back to watching Naminé and Roxas on the beach when the phone rang again.

"Sora's probably calling me back," giggled Kairi, as she picked up the phone, "Hey, this is Kairi!"

"Hello Kairi," Sora's mom said through the telephone.

"Oh!" Kairi said surprised, "Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Yes, I need you to come over right away!" Sora's mom said, sounding panicked.

"Of course!" Kairi said, hanging up the phone.

She then ran out of the house and onto the beach.

"Naminé, Roxas!" Kairi yelled, running towards them, "Something has happened at Sora's place, we gotta go!"

"KAIRI!" Naminé and Roxas shouted at the same time, as they ran towards her.

Their faces looked panicked at the sight of her.

"C'mon guys let's get moving!" Kairi yelled pointed towards the two boats at the dock.

Naminé and Roxas just stood there staring at her.

"What's wrong guys?" Kairi said, slowly walking towards them.

Roxas turned to Naminé and nodded. He suddenly ran towards Kairi.

"AH!" Kairi screamed bracing herself for the impact.

But nothing even hit her.

"Kairi!" Naminé screamed, "What's happening to you!"

"What!" Kairi said, unbracing herself.

"You're almost transparent," Roxas said, while cupping his chin with his fingers, "I just ran right through you!"

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled looking at her hands and legs.

They were right. She could see the sandy shore right through her hands.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kairi said jumping around in a frenzy, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me splitting with you..." Naminé said quietly.

Suddenly something snapped into her head.

"SORA!" Naminé yelled, rushing off towards the boats.

"Oh no!" Kairi cried, following in pursuit, "We have to see if he's okay!"

"Ughh..." Roxas grumbled running after the two girls, "Sora..."

When the threesome arrived at Sora's house they ran up to his room, but his mom blocked the door.

"I covered him with a blanket already," she said before stepping aside, "Due to the fact that his clothes strangely disappeared from the clothesline last night."

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, running into the room to make sure that he was okay.

"He is almost transparent too," Roxas said, examining him.

"This didn't happen until we split from them Roxas," Naminé said to him, "We should find a way to become one with them again."

"Somehow I don't think it will be that easy Naminé," Roxas said, pacing back and forth, "It's not like there's a big door ontop of Kairi and Sora!"

"C'mon Roxas!" Naminé said, "There must be a way! We merged with them in the first place, afterall!"

"If you remember Naminé, we were somewhat in their situation," Roxas said, while still pacing, "We were going to disappear if we didn't merge with them! Afterall, we were barely even nobodies at that point."

"Wait a minute!" Kairi said, looking at Roxas, "We aren't exactly 'normal' human beings right now. Does that mean if we don't find a way to merge together we could..."

"I think so," Naminé said sadly, "I think that it's quite possible that you and Sora could disappear if we don't become one again in the next day or so."

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled, "WE COULD JUST DISAPPEAR! POOF! GO AWAY! FOR EVER!"

"I don't think it's just you who would disappear," Roxas said, stopping his pacing, "I think we would disappear as well."

"WHAT!" Naminé gasped, "Why would we disappear?"

"Think about it Naminé," Roxas said sternly, "We are only half of what Kairi and Sora are; they are the true beings, while we are merely just shadows of their existence. We are the nobodies, and without them we'd probably fade back into the darkness. We aren't meant to exist, and we aren't like other nobodies, but without them we'd probably end up fading back into the darkness."

"We HAVE to find a way to become one again," Naminé said to Kairi, "For both of our sakes."

"Yeah, no kid-" Kairi stuttered as the ground started shaking, "What's happening!"

The three of them ran out of the house to find that the sky had turned a dark purple.

"Oh no!" Kairi said, as the ground started shaking again.

"I've come back for what I rightfully deserve," said a familiar voice.

The three turned around, and were shocked by who they saw.


	10. Battle of Hearts

**Yay! Reviews! I love reviews! dances So this chappy is for all of you who review. Yay!  
-Yakkie **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the worlds or characters used in this story. They have been created and are rightfully owned bye the makers of Kindom Hearts!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Battle of Hearts**

Xehanort's heartless was floating in the air holding the still unconscious Sora.

"ANSEM!" Naminé screamed, hiding behind Roxas.

"No..." Kairi said, walking up to him, "Riku... It's you isn't it?"

The man looked down at her before saying, "I did it for you Kairi. You and Naminé."

He then threw Sora onto a rock ledge close to them.

"SORA!" Kairi cried, running to where he had landed.

Riku then used a dark energy ball and hurled it at her, pushing her away from Sora.

"Ahhh!" Kairi said, being blown backwards.

"Ahhh!" Naminé screamed, clutching her stomach.

"What's happening?" Roxas asked her.

"When Kairi was hit by that dark thing I felt it," Naminé said, slowly getting to a standing position.

"Whatever happens to our other halves must happen to us as well!" Roxas yelled, "We have to find a way to stop Riku!"

Roxas drew his Oblivion and Oathkeeper and ran up to him. When he had reached him he jumped up, but a powerful barrier bounced him onto the sand.

"He has a barrier!" Roxas yelled, getting up off of the sand, "We need to find some way to get around that!"

"How can we?" Kairi called to him, "If we can't even get to him, how do you expect us to find another way to hurt him?"

"It's no use!" Naminé yelled, "We're done for!"

Riku then pushed Kairi and Roxas back to where Naminé was standing.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, "Why are you doing this!"

"I'm doing this for you Kairi!" he said immediately, "For you and Naminé!"

"You've told us that much already!" Naminé yelled back to him, "But... why!"

"Sora has always loved you Kairi," Riku said, turning his head to Sora, "He's always held the key to your heart! Whenever us three were together, you two would always ignore me and start flirting with each other! But I loved you Kairi! I always have!"

Kairi looked down at the ground and thought of all of the times Riku had tried to impress her, yet Sora who was always the underdog had somehow managed to capture her heart.

"Then something happened!" Riku yelled, facing the threesome again, "Naminé came back to the light; she split from you and came back to the world! I knew it was my chance to have at least part of you love me! Naminé was so understanding, and kind, just like you Kairi!"

The two girls just looked at each other sadly, and then looked at the ground.

"Just get to the point!" Roxas yelled.

Riku abruptly turned his attention to Roxas.

"Uhh..." Roxas said, smiling nervously, "Okay, continue!"

"Then you came along Roxas," Riku snarled, "I knew right away that Naminé would love you! Well why wouldn't she! Your other halves are desperately in love! Why wouldn't you two be! So I tried to get to her first, but what did she do! She ran away to you!"

"Well," Roxas interrupted, "She DOES have a right to love whoever she wants! And you already know that there's no way to change how a heart feels!"

Riku glared at him before continuing.

"I knew I had to do something," he said, "I decided that I'd use the powers of darkness and take on the form of Xehanort's heartless. He was one of the strongest masters of the dark... and that is where I should be right now, in the dark!"

"No Riku!" Naminé yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"You belong in the world of the light!" she cried, "You belong in the world with us!"

"You don't belong here either Naminé," he said quietly, "You belong in the world of twilight!"

He suddenly pushed Kairi and Naminé far away from Roxas. He then put up a barrier so the girls couldn't get back in.

"It's you and me Riku!" Roxas said, rushing up to Riku.

Riku drew his Way to the Dawn and rushed up to Roxas as well.

"I remember the last time we fought," Riku snarled, blocking the attack of Roxas' keyblades, "I won."

"Only because you used the powers of darkness!" Roxas yelled, slashing at Riku.

"Hmph!" Riku said, jumping into the air to avoid Roxas' slashing, "Notice how I'm just doing that right now!"

"Be careful Roxas!" Kairi yelled, "You have to! For Sora!"

"The girls really have faith in you," Riku smirked while trying to stab at Roxas, "Nobody's ever had faith in me."

"I'm sure someone has had to have faith in you at one point," Roxas said, deflecting Riku's attacks.

"You don't know what it's like to be unloved, Roxas!" Riku said, landing a blow on Roxas' head.

Roxas fell to the sand immediately.

"Roxas!" Kairi yelled, "Oh no!"

Riku pinned Roxas down with his keyblade.

"If you disappear, then so does Sora," Riku laughed as Roxas tried to get free.

"NO!" Roxas screamed, trying even harder to break free.

Riku then blasted him with dark energy, making him unconcsious. He then raised his keyblade above his head.

"Good bye Sora, and Roxas!" Riku said, about to plunge his keyblade into Roxas' heart.

"STOP!" Naminé yelled, causing Riku to look over, "Please don't Riku! I couldn't bear it if you killed Sora, and Roxas! Please, let him go! I will do anything if you just let them live! Please, Riku... You are like a brother to me! I really do care for you!"

Riku put his keyblade away, and turned to her.

"Naminé..." Riku said, in a surprised tone, "Just tell me that you love me, and I will let him go."

"Riku..." Naminé said slowly, "I lo... I love you!"

Suddenly a bright light burst forth from her and Roxas, engulfing the whole island.

"What's happening!" Kairi yelled, before she was blinded by the brightest light she had ever seen.


	11. The Way Things Were Meant to Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds or characters used in this fanfic. They have been created and are rightfully owned by the creators of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - The Way Things Were Meant to Be**

"I guess this is how things are going to be then," Roxas said, slowly vanishing in the light.

"Yes," Naminé said, standing close to him, "I suppose it is"

The two were slowly fading away in the light; particle by particle they were going back to Sora and Kairi.

"Look!" Naminé said looking at her hands, "We're even more transparent than Kairi and Sora!"

"Well, I guess that's generally what happens when you disappear!" Roxas laughed, looking at his own hands.

"This is the second time we are parting," Naminé said, looking down at her feet, "But I guess we should have been prepared for this. After all, we truly aren't meant to exist."

"Yeah, I know," Roxas said, "As you said before, we'll see each other every time Kairi and Sora are together!"

Tears started to fill Naminé's eyes.

"But it's not the same Roxas," she said, trying to hide her tears, "It's not like us being together, and you know it!"

Roxas saw the tears creeping down Naminé's cheek, and wiped them away with his finger.

"Don't worry Naminé," he said, taking her hands in his, "Maybe one day things will change, and we will become physical beings again! And I will always be with you, no matter how close or how far apart we are!"

Naminé looked up into his sky blue eyes. Those eyes that drew her to him, the same way Sora's drew Kairi.

"You're right," Naminé said, pulling out the good luck charm she had given Sora in Castle Oblivion, "Keep this with you, Roxas. It's my good luck charm, so be sure to bring it back to me!"

"Don't worry," Roxas said, taking it from her, "I promise!"

Naminé just smiled.

"Well..." Naminé said slowly, "I guess this is goodbye... Again."

Roxas put his hands on Naminé's shoulders and kissed her one last time. Naminé closed her eyes and put her arms around Roxas' neck. It was their final moment together.

* * *

Suddenly the light subsided, and Kairi was able to see again. Naminé and Roxas were no where in sight, but neither was Riku. 

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, getting up onto the ledge that Sora was on.

She knelt down and held him close.

"Please don't be gone!" Kairi said, hugging his head.

Suddenly he began twitching.

"Sora!" she said, laying his head back down on the ground.

"Wha-?" Sora said, sitting up stunned, "How'd I get here! All I remember is being in my bedroom and being transparent!"

Kairi looked down at her hands and laughed.

"Naminé and Roxas have become one with us again," she said, hugging him, "Everything is going to be okay! We're not going to disappear anymore!"

Sora just looked at her puzzled.

"We were going to disappear?" Sora said inquisitively, "Since when?"

"Don't worry about it," Kairi sighed, "Look how pretty the sky looks tonight!"

The sky had turned from the dark purple to the most gorgeous shade of navy blue. It was covered in thousands of shimmering stars. Sora got up and sat down beside Kairi to share the view with her.

"Yeah," Sora said, putting his arm over her shoulder, "Almost as pretty as you!"

"Haha," Kairi giggled, "You're silly! Did you know that?"

Sora laughed as Kairi rested her head on his shoulder. It was good to be whole again.

* * *

On the other side of the island Riku was observing the same night sky. He had been swept to the other side when the bright light had engulfed the island, and he had also been reverted back into his normal self. 

"Another day I go unloved," Riku sighed, looking out towards the sea, "Maybe tomorrow someone new will come along..."

**The End

* * *

**

**YES! My first fanfic is DONE! dances around Again I would like to thank all of those who reviewed! Without you I would have given up all motivation on this story! cough I kinda did anyways due to laziness cough.**

**Anyways, I kinda don't have any ideas to write about now so uhh... ya :-) I may start another story whenever I think of something new to write about, but knowing me that can be anytime between now and the next year or so!**

**Thanks again for everyone for giving me motivation to write my first fanfic! (I technically started this one before The Year That Everyone Forgot... Which I really don't want to finish, but I will eventually for.. I dunno some reason)**

**Thank you all!**

**-Yakkie**


End file.
